Andy Samberg
| birth_place = Mill Valley, California, US | medium = Internet, stand-up, music, television, film | nationality = American | active = 2001–present | genre = Sketch comedy Situational comedy comedy hip hop | notable_work= Saturday Night Live, Hot Rod, Space Chimps, I Love You, Man, The Lonely Island | influences = Mel Brooks, Steve Martin, Adam Sandler | website = thelonelyisland.com | emmyawards = Outstanding Original Music And Lyrics 2007 Dick In A Box (SNL)}} 'David Andrew "Andy" Samberg'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 (born August 18, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, rapper and writer best known as a member of the comedy group The Lonely Island and as a cast member on Saturday Night Live. On Saturday Night Live, he has been credited with popularizing Emmy-winning SNL Digital Shorts, which are comical short films often in song form. As a film actor, Samberg has appeared in Hot Rod, Space Chimps, Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist, I Love You, Man, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Early life Samberg was born in Mill Valley, California to Margi (née Marrow), an elementary school teacher who taught at Old Mill School, and Joe Samberg, a photographer. He grew up in a Jewish household and his maternal grandfather, Alfred J. Marrow, served as the executive chair of the American Jewish Congress. He was "weaned" on Jewish comedy as a child, in particular, Mel Brooks.schmooze (9 November 2008), "Q&A with Andy Samberg: Meet the creative genius" schmoozemag.com (Retrieved on 2009-05-14) He went to college at UC Santa Cruz for two years before transferring to NYU for film school. He majored in experimental film, where he created the short film entitled Monkey vs. Robot."The Daily Northwestern" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_QsCXm1vrk Career Samberg is a member of the comedy troupe The Lonely Island (along with Jorma Taccone and Akiva Schaffer) whose debut album Incredibad was released in 2009, and is currently a cast member on Saturday Night Live. Samberg also appeared in a Super Bowl XLII Pepsi commercial featuring Justin Timberlake. He also hosted the 2009 MTV Movie Awards.Pepsi. commercial ''Saturday Night Live'' In September 2005, The Lonely Island confirmed that Samberg would be joining Saturday Night Live as a featured player and his fellow members of The Lonely Island would join the show's writing staff. While his live sketch roles were limited in his first year, he appeared in many non-live sketches, including commercial parodies and various other filmed segments. For the December 17, 2005, show, he and Chris Parnell starred in the Digital Short "Lazy Sunday", a nerdcore hip hop song performed by two Manhattanites on a quest to see the film The Chronicles of Narnia. The short quickly became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Samberg significant media and public attention, as did "Dick in a Box", a duet with Justin Timberlake that won a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. Samberg has found success with the song "Jizz in My Pants", which has garnered over 88 million views on YouTube.S.F. Weekly blogsite His comedy troupe's recent collaboration with T-Pain, the "I'm on a Boat" music video, has had over 45 million views on YouTube after debuting on February 7, 2009, and was nominated for a Grammy Award in 2009. Another digital short, "Motherlover" (also featuring Timberlake), was released on May 10, 2009 (to commemorate Mother's Day) and is a sequel to "Dick in a Box". http://www.nbc.com/Saturday_Night_Live/video/clips/digital-short-motherlover/1099491/ SNL video Personal life Samberg is currently dating singer/songwriter Joanna Newsom.http://www.celebritysmackblog.com/2009/10/27/andy-samberg-girlfriend-joanna-newsom-in-ny/ They often are seen in Nevada City, California together. Filmography References External links * *The Lonely Island *Blender Hot Report 2007 *Short Movies with Andy Samberg at Channel 101 *Andy Samberg and Justin Timberlake "Dick in a Box" video from SNL *Premiere.com article *Andy Samberg interview, SPIN magazine *Andy Samberg at SNL website Category:1978 births Category:Actors from California Category:American comedians Category:American comedy musicians Category:American film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:American Internet personalities Category:American Jews Category:Jewish actors Category:Jewish comedians Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Berkeley, California Category:University of California, Santa Cruz alumni da:Andy Samberg de:Andy Samberg es:Andy Samberg fr:Andy Samberg it:Andy Samberg he:אנדי סמברג ja:アンディ・サムバーグ no:Andy Samberg pl:Andy Samberg pt:Andy Samberg ru:Сэмберг, Энди fi:Andy Samberg sv:Andy Samberg th:แอนดี้ แซมเบิร์ก